


We Pause For Domestic Life

by SandrockTrinity



Series: McSombra [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mcsombra, Mcsombra week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrockTrinity/pseuds/SandrockTrinity
Summary: Jesse and Sombra really get to have time with each other, but when they do, they find it is very domestic





	We Pause For Domestic Life

Jesse was asleep on her sofa, he had been there since he stumbled in early hours of the morning. Not bothering to go to their bedroom but to just sleep on the sofa. Sombra rolled her eyes, she knew what he would say as to why he didn’t join her.  
“I didn’t want to wake you up darlin’.” Not that she minded, but she always liked to cuddle with him; especially surprised, sleepy cuddles. Sombra sipped at her coffee as she sat at her computer desk and typed up some work. Not that she needed the computer, it was more for show and for Jesse, but she would use it to feel domestic. She tucked her legs under her and sipped at the cooling coffee as she watched her stupid cowboy sleep. His armour had been taken off in the night but his boots, hat and serape still held their place. She giggled as he snored light making some background noise to her work. She couldn’t quit remember how long they had been like this, the two of them so domesticated like a normal couple. When had it happened? Was it after that holiday they took? Or maybe it was when Jesse had been captured by Talon and Sombra had helped him escape. She couldn’t remember but she somehow started to long for those moments they could have together. Sometimes it would be months in between seeing each other properly, sure they met on missions; but not like this. She turned away from her cowboy and looked out the window at the Sunday sun, when it set Jesse would have to return to Overwatch and she would go back to Talon. There was no telling when they would see each other again. She gave a sigh at the thought and returned back to her work. She didn’t have to get it done, but getting more allies would be helpful to her plans.  
About an hour later Jesse woke up, not that Sombra was paying attention to him. She was digging up research on the American Secretary of State. His metal hand smoothed over her warm skin before he placed a soft skin to her exposed neck. She smile and giggled as a little thrill went up her mechanical spine. His large arms wrapped around her body and his face nuzzled into her neck. Serape and hat now missing from his person.  
“Buenos días,” She smiled and stopped typing.  
“Mornin’,” he said with a sleepy drawl. They only had the day together before they went back to being enemies. He squeezed her tightly and placed soft pecks over her neck and shoulders. “Sleep well?”  
“Would have been better with you there,” she whispered softly as a pain reached her heart. She did miss sleeping with him. It would sometimes be difficult for her to sleep on her own after he had been around.  
“Missed the cuddles?” He chuckled and pulled away, she pouted her lips and nodded. He chuckled again and placed a kiss on her cheek. “I reckon we have a few minutes before we have the reservations for food. How about some cuddles, darlin’?” Jesse didn’t have to repeat himself as he was pulled from the living room and into the bed where he was thrown on to the unmade bed covered in fluffy blankets. He chuckled as she pulled at the sheets and nuzzled into his chest. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her and kicked his boots off the bed. Her legs wrapped around his instantly and the smell of her mango shampoo filled Jesse’s senses. This was perfect. She nuzzled quietly into his chest, fingers clutching at his shirt while his hand traced her metallic spine. They like that for a while, both drifting in and out of consciousness before an alarm beeped next to them. Jesse swung his arm out to turn it off but ended up smacking it to the floor. At least the noise stopped. The two giggled as they pulled each other close. Jesse placed a kiss on Sombra’s head and began to play with a loose strand of hair.  
“We should get up,” Jesse sighed which only made Sombra hide her face in his chest muttering something. “We have reservations. Don’t you want food?” Jesse’s stomach grumbled only adding to the persuasion of the argument. Sombra gave a sigh and leaned up to place a kiss on his lips.  
“Alright,” she whispered and rolled away from him before giving a deliberate stretch. “I’ll take a shower. Feel free to join.” She giggled as she walked into the on suit bathroom. Jesse smirked before following her in.  
After their shower and finally getting read the two headed to the restaurant where they both were to have lunch. An old woman had commented on how cute they looked together as they entered the restaurant. The two quietly sat down away from spying eyes and spoke about random nonsense while they layer footsie under the table. Afterward Sombra pulled Jesse around the shops where she bought a few new pieces of clothing. She tried some of them on and asked for his opinion.  
“They would look better on the floor,” he smirked only to receive a blush from Sombra who went back into the changing room before buying the clothes. The two then continued down the streets watching as people went about their buisness not realising that Sombra and Jesse were wanted criminals. No one seemed to think anything of them, they were just a normal couple being domestic.   
Eventually they returned home, where the bags with the clothes were chucked onto the floor where Jesse had suggest they be. It had resulted in the two tussling to the bedroom, their own clothes going all over the place, one shirt landed on the tv, a pants was on the sofa. Sombra even believed that a sock went in her empty coffee mug from the morning. The two had enjoyed themselves in the bedroom that afternoon and into the early hours of the evening.  
They snuggled up to each other with the sheets wrapped around their naked bodies as they watched some tv, not that they were paying attention. Hands were roaming and lips were kissing. Their bodies moved together as one as they whispered sweet nothing to each other between soft kisses. Soon sleep was catching up on them and they knew their domestic life would be on pause. Sombra nuzzled into Jesse’s chest as he cuddled her close, who knew when they would be this close again. Jesse kissed her hair and promised he would return.  
“Talon still on to you over Russia?” Jesse asked softly as he caressed her skin. Sombra gave a little sight and shook her head, she hated when he brought up work.  
“No, Doomfist prefers that I disobeyed.” She went silent and did not answer any more questions that Jesse asked. Jesse attempted to find out information about Talon but it was no use. Sombra pushed away from him and sat up. She turned to him with a stern look in her eyes.  
“We said we wouldn’t talk about work,” She spoke calmly at him. His eyes focuses on her, his hands wanting to reach out and touch her. " _We pause for domestic life_.” She said softly in Spanish as she turned away from him. Jesse sat up and cupped her face to turn her towards him. He placed a kiss on her lips,

“Lo Siento.” He nuzzled their noses, “I wont do it again.” She leant into his chest before they fell back on to the bed with a laugh. Jesse played with her hair as his eyes absently watched the tv screen. “Should we try calling each other?”  
“What if someone over heard?”  
“Is the worlds greatest hacker scared her work isn’t good enough.”  
“Walls have ears Val-“  
“I know,” he gave a weak chuckle. “Wouldn’t be able to get away anyway. Still sharing an old storage room with the other guys.”  
“We’ll think of something.”


End file.
